


on impulse

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, GAY GAY GAY, How Do I Tag, Hyunjae Regrets Everything Though, JAEKYU!!!, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Kiss, The Author Regrets Nothing, anyway, changmin is touchy, didn't know it would be this short, flustered hyunjae 💞💞💞💞, hehehehe, its very gay, kinda??, mentions of making out??? maybe that one, not very explicit tho, wait i already put that tag in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When acting on impulse doesn't give you booboos.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	on impulse

**Author's Note:**

> so i was ranting about how there's almost no fics where jaehyun baby so i decided to push the jaehyun babie agenda

Usually, acting on impulse gives you booboos. Inside or outside, depends on the situation. Sometimes it's both.

You either lose someone's trust, someone's love.... or you get beaten up.... and sometimes, it's both. That hurts, quite literally.

Jaehyun often acts on impulse. But being the lucky man that he is, it only gives him small inside booboos, like having a small argument in the dorms that would quickly vanish over chicken anyway.

Acting on impulse might make you regret your doings afterwards. It never happened to Jaehyun, though. He never regretted anything, at least he hasn't shown that he did.

Up until New Year's Eve.

He might deny it, but Jaehyun has a quite obvious crush on Changmin. Everyone knows, well, everyone except Changmin.  
The members _(read: Kevin, Chanhee, Haknyeon and Eric)_ often tease him about it.

The twelve of them were celebrating New Year's together, in the dorms with Sunwoo checking the clock every two minutes in fear of missing the moment.

And of course, TJAHCOC _(Teasing-Jaehyun-About-His-Crush-On-Changmin)_ Line had reminded him of the tradition that consisted on kissing someone the moment the clock struck midnight.  
And that that someone should be Changmin.  
And he hated it.

But when Hyunjoon replaced the old calendar with a new one, everyone got louder in celebration. This includes Changmin lightly slapping Jaehyun's chest in a laugh when the latter joked about being one year closer to death.

It hit him. Quite literally, since he literally got slapped, but it's like Changmin hit Jaehyun's chest with his hand and his heart with his laugh.

And it happened. Jaehyun stood there for a few seconds, staring at Changmin (more precisely at his lips), then whispered _"Happy New Year"_ before leaning in and connecting their lips in a short kiss that seemed like an eternity for Jaehyun, but it was just five mere yet best seconds of his life.

"Shit." He muttered when realizing what he's just done. "Uh.... I'll get going." He added, fleeing from the kitchen and leaving Changmin standing there, dumbfounded, trying to process what just happened.

_"Look what you got yourself into."_ He thought as he slid down against the locked bathroom door where he has fled to. This is the first time he actually regrets what he's done, and he's very much aware of it.

A knock on the door makes him snap back to reality : he internally groans when he hears Changmin's voice from the other side.

"I'm fine, just felt sick." Jaehyun said, trying to make up an excuse.

"You felt sick after kissing me?" Changmin asked through the door.

"W-wait, no! That's not what I meant, oh my god.." Jaehyun hid his face in his palms in embarrassment

Changmin sighed. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Shoot. I'm waiting."

"Face to face." Changmin added. "Unlock the door,"

"But-"

"_Please_."

Jaehyun sighed, unlocking the door and letting Changmin in. They both sat on the bathroom floor in silence, Jaehyun avoiding eye contact like the plague.

"So," Changmin broke the silence. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You kissed me." Changmin said. "But why?"

"Oh, uh..." Jaehyun stared at the floor, his gaze digging a fictional hole in it. Poor floor. "I, uh, didn't mean to do that.. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, though." Changmin said, patting the older's back. "To be honest..." His voice got smaller. "... I wouldn't mind you doing it again..." He muttered loud enough for Jaehyun to hear.

"W-what?" Jaehyun sat up, looking at Changmin with wide eyes.

"Um. Yeah. I like you too." Changmin blurted out, surprised by Jaehyun's sudden action.

"Really?" Changmin doesn't know if it was just the bathroom's lights, but Jaehyun's eyes lit up with the question.

Changmin's throat suddenly felt dry, so he nodded in response to Jaehyun and the next second he was being lifted up and put in the older's lap. "W-whoa." He muttered, slightly startled and placed his arms on his shoulders.

"S-sorry. Got.. excited? Happy? Giddy?" Jaehyun's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, making Changmin giggle. He's cute. Flustered Jaehyun is cute.

"You're cute." Changmin lets his thoughts out, leaning in until their foreheads are touching. "So, is kissing me again in the plans, _cutie_?" He giggled again when Jaehyun's cheeks took a more vibrant shade of red at the nickname.

"Ah, yeah, uh..." Jaehyun chuckled, composing himself. For like, the third time already. He grabbed the younger's waist and pulled him closer, despite them being monstrously close already. "It is." He said, pulling Changmin in a second kiss this night.

Compared to the first one, this kiss was much longer, more... alive? Who knew Changmin liked to touch. His hands travelled on Jaehyun's body, from pressing them against his chest to tangling his fingers in the older's hair.

When they pulled away, Jaehyun was a mess. Hands gripping tightly onto Changmin's waist, hair all over the place, cheeks and swollen lips flushed red with his chest rising and falling as he breathed in much needed air.

"Wow," Changmin breathed out, amazed. "I did that."

"You did what?"

"Stole Lee Jaehyun's heart." Changmin said. "And made out with him." He added, a grin plastered onto his face

"But did Lee Jaehyun steal your heart as well?" The older asked, rubbing circles on Changmin's waist.

Changmin giggled, hiding his face in the crook of Jaehyun's neck. "He did." He whispered, leaving there soft kisses and smiling against his skin when the older shivered.

"Aight, Imma head out." Eric, who wanted to use the bathroom, said while backing out. "Have fun!" The youngest turned around and started heading back to the living room, probably to tell everyone about what he just discovered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this nonsense
> 
> twitter: @.ujikev 💞


End file.
